


drowned the infinite of his soul

by burningdarkfire



Series: yet is there hope (9 Worlds) [7]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningdarkfire/pseuds/burningdarkfire
Summary: 9 different worlds in which the 2 of them meet.seventh - a fire emblem AU, in which 2B is a great lord, 9S is a grandmaster, and they meet in a field of grass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I present the only multi-chapter fic in this series: a rendition of Fire Emblem Awakening! If you’re not familiar with FEA, no worries, I simplified and changed a lot of the plot to fit a smaller Nier cast, so it should also be comprehensible to a new reader. Chapters will be short, like cutscenes, and updated frequently. 
> 
> Honestly the pacing in this one is really wonky but I hope we can all have fun and enjoy it anyway!

A man stalked forward and raised his arm.  9S could not make out any of his words as he shouted, a swirl of flames raised above him.  His skin was slowly turning unnaturally black and his eyes glowed red with hatred as he launched the orb at the figure lying stunned by his feet.

Without knowing why, or even really how, 9S threw his arm out, desperately trying not to fumble over words that felt foreign in his mouth.  An answering swirl of energy shot out from his fingers, intercepting the ball of flame and sending it crashing harmless into a pillar.

"2B!" he shouted, as his companion struggled to her feet, bracing herself on her sword.

"Would you just – " she swung her sword at their enemy, her voice cracking as she screamed, " _die already_!"

The man staggered backward, her sword cleaving his head cleanly in two.  9S fell back with a relieved sigh.

2B staggered over to him and pulled him up, helping him stand.  "It's over.  Finally, it's over."

His head was pounding.  His vision seemed to fade in and out, flickering between black and red.

"9S?"

He moved as if his body was not his own, letting energy crackle at his fingers until it formed a blade.  In horror, he watched as he drew back.

2B looked at him, her eyes wide, gasping as he drove the magical blade into her heart.  She staggered back, coughing up blood.

"Remember that this is not ... your fault," she gasped, one hand futilely clutching at where his blade had pierced her.  "This is not ... how this story ends."

And she fell forward, dead.

9S collapsed onto his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

His head hurt.

Also, his back ached, something was prickling his left thigh uncomfortably, and his right arm was quickly falling asleep, wedged as it was awkwardly under him.

Worst of all, he could hear voices in the distance, clearly talking about him, so he didn't even have any time to think and figure out ... anything at all.

"What should we do with him?"

"I propose we leave him and continue on our way."

The voices were distinctly closer by now, and 9S could feel a coolness as someone stepped over him, blocking the sun.  He blinked his eyes open.

"There are better places to take a nap than the ground, you know."  A young woman was looking down at him, her older companion  frowning at him in disapproval.  She seemed to gleam in the sunlight, her armour and hair shining white.  "Here."

She held a hand out.  9S took it, letting her pull him up, words already slipping out of his mouth without conscious thought.  "Thanks, 2B."

A look of surprise flitted across her face, but she quickly smoothed it away.  "You know me."

"Yeah."  9S's reached a hand up to his head, trying to will the headache away.  "Actually, no.  Maybe.  It just sort of ... came to me."  He hesitated for a few minutes, thinking.  She felt intimately familiar to him, somehow, yet she was regarding him coolly as a stranger.  "How did I get here?"

2B's companion frowned even deeper, if that was possible.  He kept a hand on his sword.  "We should exercise caution, 2B.  We have no information about him or his goals."

9S grimaced as pain shot through his skull again, but 2B caught him as he staggered.  "Let's get him into town and see what he has to say."

He could see little choice but to comply as the man grabbed him roughly by the arm and started marching him towards a few buildings in the distance.  9S had apparently decided to pass out in the middle of a field of grass, with a village on one side and trees on the other.  It was afternoon, by the positioning of the sun in the sky.  He didn't feel any sunburn or even thirst, so he couldn't have been out for too long. 

"Do you know Pod?" 2B asked, pointing at her companion.  "Or YoRHa?"

Pod tightened his grip on his arm.  "It's not advisable to indulge in this conversation, 2B.  The possibility is high that he's just pretending to be confused.  Don't let your guard down."

Before she could respond, a scream shot through the air, coming from the direction of the village.  9S could see the first tendrils of smoke rising towards the sky.

2B swore.  "Let's go, Pod!"

9S suddenly found himself alone as the two of them tore away, racing towards the commotion.  Unsure what else he could do, 9S followed.

As he neared the village, he had to struggle against the flow of people fleeing, shouting about the invading bandits.  By the time he was amongst the buildings proper, he had completely lost sight of his two companions. 

He emerged from an alleyway, suddenly finding himself face-to-face with one of the aforementioned bandits.  The other man screamed, charging forward with his axe, and 9S yelped, scrambling backwards.  Seeing no other options, he threw his hand forward to try and fend off the attack, and to his surprise, foreign words flowed off his tongue and he sent the bandit stumbling back in a bolt of energy.

"Huh," he said, a tingle in his fingers.  "Magic."

Ignoring the injured bandit, he pushed forward, following his gut feeling that was determined to find 2B.  After knocking down another two aggressive foes, he at last found her and Pod in some sort of town square, each surrounded by enemies.

"2B!" he shouted, letting lighting crackle forth from his fingers again, sending one of them howling.  "Over here!"

Giving him a quick nod, she sliced another bandit across the leg, using the opening to fall back to him. 

"It's best to fight together," 9S said, mind suddenly racing as they met the onslaught of bandits.  "Try seeing if you can get a flank, to your left there, help Pod out.  I'll follow and blast anyone coming from behind."

They executed the plan perfectly, and the three of them cut down the rest of the bandits together.

"These are Lapsarian bandits.  The town is fortunate we were nearby," Pod said.  He turned his attention back to 9S.  "But you – why did you follow us?  What is your goal here?"

"I couldn't just stand by!"  9S bristled.  His head was clearer now, buoyed by the rush of adrenaline.  "I know my name is 9S.  I can use magic.  I think ... I used to be a tactician, or at least some sort of strategist.  I know your name, 2B.  But that's all I know."

"Let's help the villagers how we can now.  Then we return to the capital."  2B gave 9S a long, inscrutable look.    "And thank you, 9S."

She turned sharply on her heel, effectively ending the conversation.  9S trotted after her, trying to ignore the annoyed grumbling from Pod.


	3. Chapter 3

9S sat alone by the campfire.  Despite having travelled together for a few days, his companions largely kept their distance.  Even 2B, who shut down every objection Pod could offer about him, kept her answers to him short and perfunctory.  He had learned that 2B and Pod were members of YoRHa, an elite force that travelled the land of Andro, tending to its people.  They were bringing him back to the capital, to meet their Exalted Commander and decide what to do with him.  Yes, 2B's sword glowed, and no, she couldn't turn it off.  It was part of the magic of Virtuous Treaty, the legendary blade.

9S spent most of his free time reading through the tome he had found in his pocket.  All the words seemed to click back into place in his memory once he saw them.  This was the magic he had mastered.

He had traced his fingers over the name on the book countless times.  _Cruel Oath_.  He had no recollection of what oath it might reference.  Whoever he used to be in his past life, whatever promises he had made – it truly felt like a lifetime ago.  He could conjure up feelings, sometimes, like a dream slipping away, but little more.

A rumble sounded in the forest, resonating, before an unnatural stillness took its place.  9S sprang up, and 2B and Pod did the same. 

They held their breath, listening.  It was as if the forest was creaking.

9S shouted as a pair of red eyes appeared behind Pod, giving his companion enough warning to turn and swing, decapitating the creature.  It was vaguely humanoid, looking like a clumsy child had stuck together a few spare parts laying around in hopes of making a doll, and thankfully slow.

With increasing unease, 9S saw more and more pairs of red eyes appear in the darkness around them.

* * *

9S leaned against a tree, panting.  The creatures were slow, yes, but seemingly endless. 

He groaned as he heard a crash in the forest.  "What now?"

"Less complaining," 2B said primly.  "Stay focused."

"Yeah, yeah."  9S didn't take it personally.  She was just stressed.  It was funny how he felt he knew that, even after only a few days.  He re-took his place at 2B's side and they waited as the trees trembled.

The crashing finally arrived, as a creature, larger than the rest of them, but just as ugly, came swinging through the trees.

"Maybe this one is their boss," 9S said, half-joking, half-hopeful.  "If we kill it, I hope –"

An arm came hurtling at him at shocking speed, knocking him backwards.  He dimly heard 2B shout his name as he crashed against a tree, dazed.  The monster rushed at him, and he closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate.

* * *

"9S!"

He blinked open his eyes, trying to focus on the face of 2B looking worried above him.  Pod hovered behind her, yet again, and for a moment, he thought he saw another figure standing behind them, arms crossed and aloof. 

She looked almost like a second 2B, actually.  He'd probably hit his head.

Then his vision faded into black again.


	4. Chapter 4

His head hurt.

Again.

9S groaned openly.  He was tired of this constant throbbing.  He bet he had been less clumsy in his previous life.  Or maybe he had been just as clumsy, and that's how he ended up in a field of grass in the middle of nowhere, with no clue who he was.

"You're awake."

9S's felt a rush of giddiness to see 2B sitting at his bedside.  Almost subconsciously, he reached his hand out to her.  She clasped his hand in hers, and 9S marvelled at the familiar feeling as their fingers slide together, a comfortable fit with each other.

"Where are we?"  His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat.  He probably should have felt awkward, but instead the moment felt intimate and comfortable.

"We're in the capital," 2B said.  Her voice was as gentle as he had ever heard it, and she had shed her intricate armour for a soft tunic.  9S watched the way the sunlight lazily danced across her face.  She was beautiful.

After a few moments, she drew back.  A faint blush had spread across her cheeks.  "I have some questions."

"2B," he said, before a knock on the door interrupted him. 

A young servant poked her head in.  "The Exalted Commander would like to see you."

"Tell my aunt I'll be just a moment."  2B's voice was short. 

9S bolted upright.  "Wait – aunt?  So that makes you  – I'm so sorry, Princess –"

"9S," 2B cut through.  "There's no need to be so formal.  You fought by me.  That is enough."

"A-Alright."  9S couldn't help but stare, his mind racing.  Suddenly a lot of things made sense.  The quality of her armour and sword, not to mention her excellent skills in combat.  Pod's worried but deferential treatment. 

What didn't make sense was how he felt about her.  It wasn't just that she was the knight in shining armour who had found him.  He was already sure he would die for her in a heartbeat.  He sometimes thought that maybe in a past life, he already had. 

2B stood.  "Make sure to get some rest now.  We'll speak later."

She swept out of the room, leaving 9S alone.

* * *

"2B has ordered me to make sure you're seen to," Pod said stiffly.

9S was brimming with so much spare energy that he was glad for the familiar face, as disapproving as it was.  He had already gone over every inch of the room he was in, examining the furnishings until he was forced to admit it was all functionally normal, if sometimes a bit more elegant and refined than what he thought a chair needed to look like.  He had poked his head out into the hall, and even taken a few steps, before a servant had sternly shooed him back into his room, insisting that he wait for 2B.

Well, Pod wasn't 2B, but he also wasn't half-bad.  9S could appreciate that Pod had just been trying to protect 2B.  "I'm so happy to see you, Pod.  So, if 2B is a princess, who are you?  A knight of some sort?  You seem too old to be a squire.  A personal valet?"

"I'm just here to make sure you get clothes," Pod said, groaning, as 9S pelted question after question at him.


	5. Chapter 5

9S learned, from a tailor named 6O who was thankfully _much_ chattier than either 2B or Pod had been, that 2B was the niece of the current Exalted, but first-in-line to the throne.  The Exalted had had a daughter, but she had died three years ago, in the last war with Lapsa.

"My sister said the Commander didn't see anyone for a week after," 6O said, shaking her head sadly.  Her sister was 21O, the servant who had corralled him back into his room earlier.  "A2 was dutiful until the end."

Pod told him that the strange creatures they had seen that night had started appearing everywhere.  Pod and 2B had both been leading out nightly patrols since returning, to rout them before they got any closer to the capital.  Pod claimed he wasn't too worried yet, but 9S could see the pinch of stress across his forehead.

They were called machines, 9S learned, after their strange and jerky mechanical movements, the way they seemed to be made of spare parts.  Some of them looked ancient, from past civilizations.  Others looked like they could have been assembled last week.  No one knew where they had come from yet, but it was definitely a sort of magic.  They couldn't be struck down by a regular sword or spear, only blessed weapons or elemental spells.

6O piped in that she was sure 2B would take care of it though.  "2B can seem a little cold," 6O said, leaning in as she jabbed another pin into place.  "But she's really very sweet sometimes."

9S thought about the warmth of her hand enveloping his.

* * *

2B visited him often, but after the first bout of questioning, where 9S had to incessantly repeat that he knew nothing, they had little to say to each other.  9S suspected that she was just keeping an eye on him, but that didn't stop him from pestering her, trying to learn what he could in turn.

Plus, it was kind of fun to push her buttons, see how he could make her smile.  He hadn't made her laugh – hadn't managed to crack her shell that much yet – but once he had greeted her with a pink ribbon in his hair, courtesy of 6O, and he had see her blush furiously before turning on her heel and marching sharply back down the hall.

When she came back, half an hour later, she calmly told him she liked his bow.  It was a victory, as far as 9S was concerned, and he had to take the little victories where he could. 

He was still under some sort of house arrest, even though Pod would neither confirm nor deny it.  He was generally free to wander the grounds of the palace, but when he had asked 21O where was the best place to buy bread, intending to see the city for himself, she had curtly told him it was the Exalt's wishes that he didn't wander off.  After trying to sneak out twice and being caught both times, he had to admit that the servant was _very_ dogged.  He ended up spending hours every day in the library, reading, noting what felt familiar and what didn't, trying to piece together who he might have been in the flickering shadows of candlelight.

6O visited him often, chattering away with him as her fingers worked deftly on her latest project.  Once, she asked him to tell her a story, and he had obliged, delighted but confused to find the parable flowing past his tongue.  It was strange, what he remembered and what he didn't.  The language, the songs and stories – it was obvious that he had grown up in this country, maybe even here, in the capital. 

2B refused to let him ride out with her, even as her nightly patrols turned into longer and longer trips into the countryside.  6O had whispered to 9S that things weren't going well.  Aside from the still mysterious origins of the machines, the neighbouring country Lapsa had become increasingly bold, letting Lapsarian bandits harass the border villages at their leisure.

Once or twice, 2B appeared in 9S's room late at night, exhausted after a patrol.  She would mumble an apology, claim to have lost her way, and stumble off.  He wondered if someone else important had occupied this room before him, or if she too felt this inexplicable pull towards each other.

Increasingly, as 2B sat in his room silently, looking out the window, the sunshine washing over her, 9S felt that _this_ was the most familiar, the most defining thing about him.  Somehow, in another life, he had known 2B. 


	6. Chapter 6

2B's face was completely impassive, and 9S hated it. 

"I've been here for over a month, doing nothing," he said, forcefully, trying not to feel like a child throwing a tantrum.  Every time he asked, and every time she turned him down, he felt more and more frustrated.  "I know magic.  I know battle strategies.  I've fought by your side before.  Let me come with you."

"It is the Commander's wishes –"

"Fuck the Commander!"  9S threw his hands in the air in frustration.  "I've met her _once_ and all I know about her is that she's working you to the bone."

"9S," 2B said, and 9S thought for a moment that he heard her voice tremble, but no, 2B would never show emotion like that.  "It is _my_ wish to see you safe."

"2B," he said softly, and it hurt him to look at her like that, the way she held herself, so royal and self-sacrificing and _distant_.  "I would give my life for yours."

She shouldered past him, looking angry.  "That is why you cannot come."

* * *

9S woke to an urgent rapping.  Blearily, he threw open his window, struggling against the howling winds outside as they penetrated his room.

"2B?"  9S was startled for a moment before lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up his mysterious guest.  No, it wasn't 2B, although their hair was the same length and shade of brilliant white.  A black mask obscured their eyes.  9S gaped at the figure.  "Who are you and why are you here?"

"It doesn't matter."  His visitor's voice was brusque.  "An assassination attempt has been ordered on 2B's life tonight.  We have to warn her.  Do you know where she is?"

9S spluttered.  "You're a stranger at my window!"

"We have to warn her," the mysterious person insisted again, clearly impatient.  "I know you care about her.  I swear to you, her life is at stake."

9S weighed his options for a few moments.  He might be diving straight into a trap or leading an enemy force straight to 2B.  But on the other hand, if something happened to 2B tonight because he played it safe, did nothing, and continued sitting in this goddamned palace, he would never forgive himself.

"I can show you," 9S said, grabbing Cruel Oath and his cloak.  "But I bet 21O is outside my door right now.  She never sleeps."

The person hopped over the balcony railing, apparently intent on not wasting a second.   "This way.  Follow me!"   

9S peered down into the darkness, gathered his courage, and jumped.

* * *

9S immediately noted that his companion seemed oddly comfortable with the palace grounds.  They led 9S to the stables, motioning when they should pause to avoid guard rotations, and then out a back entrance with no trouble.  Once the two of them were on the road, they drove their horses hard, hooves pounding into the dirt.

"Tomorrow Lapsa will claim that they found Androi forces trespassing."  The person's voice was grim.  "The heir apparent among them, no less.  They will hold 2B's body hostage.  It will be more than enough for the Commander to go to war."

"Are you a spy?"  9S asked, although he already suspected he knew the answer. 

"Something like that."  They were silent for a moment.  "I have tried hard to keep peace, these last three years.  I have done many things I am not proud of.  I will not see it undone."

Another flash of lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating their face, and 9S understood.  He drove his horse forward, towards 2B.


	7. Chapter 7

"2B!"  9S hopped off his horse, ignoring the incredulous murmurs of the YoRHa squad as he and his companion ran through them.

"9S, _what_ are you doing here –"

Pod was cut off abruptly as 2B appeared, laying a hand on his arm.  She gave his companion a curt nod.  "9S.  Please explain yourself.  Do you know this person?"

9S almost felt foolish for a moment, looking at 2B.  He had spent the entire ride here imaging worst case scenarios, but she was alive and well, if drenched by standing in the rain. 

Before he could say anything, his companion cut in.  "We're here to save your life.  I didn't know where you were.  But I had heard you kept a ... friend in the capital."

"Hey –"

A blade sang through the air.  9S barely had time to react before his companion shot forward, yanking both him and 2B to the ground.  The daggers went flying harmless over their heads.

Pod gave a shout of alarm.  "We're being attacked!  Protect 2B!"

"Pod –" she hissed, but the masked stranger pulled her away as the rest of the camp sprang into action.

* * *

"We've caught all the intruders," Pod said, brushing his damp hair out of his face. 

"I hope that is enough proof of my intentions," the stranger said, cross-legged as they helped themself to some dried berries.  They showed no indication that they cared at all that they were dripping all over 2B's tent.

9S looked at her, somewhat in awe.  He had never seen anyone else treat 2B so ... casually.

"Your intentions were never in question," 2B said rather crossly.  "Only your methods."  To Pod, she added, "That was quick.  Let's see them then." 

The ducked out into the rain again, where the two Lapsarian assassins had been thrust unceremoniously onto the mud in the center of camp.  Before 2B could say anything, 9S heard the distant sound of hoofbeats.

"2B," he warned, just before three more horses barreled into their midst, nearly trampling over the prisoners.  They had clearly been ridden hard.

The leader of the new group took off her visor, looking down at the prisoners, and then stared at 9S.

"21O told me you had escaped," the Commander said, her long blonde hair cascading over her armor.  "I was afraid of something like this."

"Commander, this is _not_ 9S's fault –" 2B started. 

"I said we should just turn him out and be done with it," the Commander cut in sharply.  "But for some reason, you insisted on having this stranger in our home, peeking into our meetings, gathering insider information that Lapsa or any other enemy nation would kill for."

"I would never –" 9S began hotly.

An assassin suddenly shot forward, taking advantage of the argument to throw another blade forward.  Pod shouted, pinning them to the ground, and the masked stranger cursed, stumbling backwards as the blade flew towards them.

The mask fell to the ground, cut in half.

Long white hair unfurled, shining silver in the storm.  9S stared at her.  She looked like they could be 2B's twin sister, if a little taller and skinnier. 

Everyone froze.  It felt like the entire camp was holding their breath.

The rain fell.

"A2," the Commander said, after a long _, long_ silence.  "Would my daughter like to explain why she is risen from the grave?"

"You knew the war was for nothing."  A2 was shaking.  "You invented an excuse to invade Lapsa and you refused to stop.  You sent countless troops to die, just for your greed.  I thought you would stop if you realized the price was too great."  She slammed her fist against her chest.  "But you lost your only daughter and you barely even stopped to grieve.  All you have done for the past three years is continue to build our military and turn our people against our neighbours.  You _must_ be stopped."

The Commander turned away from her, striding forward, dispatching the two assassins without sparing them another glance.

"NO –" A2 shouted, her fingers curling helplessly in anger.  "They would have told you.  It is not the nation of Lapsa that wants war.  There are other forces at work here."

"The nation of Lapsa sent two assassins sent after my one and only heir," the Commander said icily.  "This is my country and my Command.  I will fulfill my duties.  And the two of you will return to the capital at once."


	8. Chapter 8

"2B," A2 said, holding her cousin close.  "I'm sorry.  You deserve better from me than one sword and a world of troubles."

The rain poured around them as 2B shook her head.  "Go, A2.  Do what you do best.  We must stop this war."

9S watched as A2 walked off with a gallant wave of her hand.  Within a few heartbeats, the storm had swallowed her whole.  He was sad to see her go.  The former heir had a blunt way with words and a boisterous spirit.  And she was good for 2B, too, in a way.  2B trusted her and opened around her.

* * *

"How can you sit here and do nothing," 9S asked, pacing the length of the room. 

He had followed 2B back to the capital, where Pod had apologetically escorted him back to his room.  21O stood firmly and significantly less apologetically at the doorway when he decided he should at least try to exit, even though he already knew that she would stand in his way.  Even the window was newly barred shut.  Food was delivered to him, and after a day, 2B  appeared and talked to him for a few hours, as if his pseudo-chains were not growing ever shorter. 

It was a strange concession for the Commander to make, 9S thought, and he strongly suspected 2B had used her influence to keep it a secret that she was still spending her time with him.

"Orders are orders," 2B said carefully, one finger tapping restlessly against the desk.  "I remain the heir of Andro.  It would not do for me to rebel against the Commander."

"But you let A2 go," 9S responded, waving his hands.  "You've known that she was alive this entire time, and you never told her mother, yet you won't stand with her now."

2B sat up straighter, looking at him coolly.  "I have always done what I thought was best for our country.  As did A2.  We stopped a lot of the Commander's plans, 9S.  We tried.  It wasn't enough this time."

While 9S sputtered more protests, 2B sighed, slumping back down in the chair.  "9S, we can't just run around blindly.  _Think_.  I need your cleverness.  We have to beat the Commander at her own game."

Her voice cracked.  9S stopped talking and went to her, kneeling at her feet as a knight would.  "I'm with you, 2B," he said seriously.  "Now and forever.  I'm sorry for doubting you."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead.  "I know, 9S.  I don't know how I know, but I do."

* * *

They talked and worked late into the night, keeping their voices low so as to not alert 21O.  When the dawn shown through 9S's window, 2B finally stood and stretched her sore limbs.

"This will work," she said with an exhausted sigh.  "Thank you, 9S.  A2 and I will take it from here."

"Hey," 9S said, catching her hand as she turned to leave.  2B looked at him and his voice seemed to catch in his throat.  "Just - just stay safe.  We can't afford to lose you."

2B smiled gently at him and squeezed his hand.  "And you, 9S."

* * *

Two weeks later, the news arrived that the Commander had perished in battle.  9S did not ask 21O how it happened when she delivered the news with his food.

2B arrived two hours later, her sword gleaming by her side as she stood in 9S's doorway.  21O curtsied deep.  "Exalted.  What are your orders?"

"Peace," 2B said, gesturing for her to rise.  "You were loyal until the end to my aunt, 21O.  I hope you understand that I only want peace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted a multi-chapter fic in a very long time and I've really enjoyed reading everyone's reactions as they move through it. Thank you all sincerely for your comments so far!
> 
> We've now reached the halfway point of this fic, and the second and final "arc" will begin next chapter. It was a challenge adapting such a large and intricate FE world into something more sensible for Nier (and honestly, writing/inventing plot has never been my strong point) but I hope everyone has been enjoying it :)


	9. Chapter 9

She was crowned, three weeks later.  9S caught a glimpse of A2, her mask back in place, and she nodded to him from across the plaza.  Later that night, 2B called him again to the war room, where they had been every day since the previous Commander's death, and A2 joined them in their long hours spent compiling information, trying to tease out the most peaceful resolution possible with Lapsa. 

During the day, 2B walked among the people.  It was necessary, she said, for them to see their new ruler, get comfortable with her in the new position.  A brief remark here, a smile there.  She kept Virtuous Treaty by her side at all times, glimmering, a symbol of her inheritance.

9S and Pod often trailed her.  9S watched as she looked more and more worn down by the day.  She understood the weight of her position, but 9S thought that 2B was born for a battlefield, not a crown.

At night, 2B sometimes fell asleep at the table in the war room.  9S would drape a quilt over her, barely able to contain the possessive feeling in his heart.  He had never been able to name the bond that existed between them.  It felt too grand, to call it something like destiny or fate, but it was undeniable that he felt more complete around her, as if they were made to be together.

It was never something they talked about, but it strengthened day by day. 

* * *

Three shadowy figures flanked him.  One stepped into the light and 9S saw that he was a mirror-image of the ink-skinned man that haunted his dreams, but instead he had long hair and flawless skin.

"9S," the man said.  "My name is Adam.  At long last, we have finally found you again."

9S's tongue felt heavy in his mouth.  He could not talk. 

"It is almost time for you to awaken, 9S," the man said, his polite smile sending an unnatural shiver down 9S's spine.  "We have been waiting for this for so long. It won't do for you to disappoint us now."

Suddenly, the light seemed to shift.  Behind Adam, 9S could see someone who looked a lot like himself, eyes glowing red.

"We will kill 2B."  9S's shadow spoke with his voice, but with a coldness that struck terror into his heart.  "We will build a new kingdom of machines, on the bones of Andro and Lapsa.  It is time for the old magic to return."

9S woke with a gasp.


	10. Chapter 10

"These machines are relentless," 2B said, wheeling her horse around.  Virtuous Treaty glowed under the moonlight, even under the oily blood of their enemies.

"I still can't make any sense of them," 9S said, scribbling more notes down in his journal.  In the two years since the previous Commander's death, after they had made reparations with Lapsa, they had refocused their efforts on eradicating the machines.  A2 travelled away from the capital for weeks at a time, scouting for any information as to their origins.  9S had piles and piles of research, mostly combat data, yet they were no closer to finding an end to the creatures. 

"We have still never found one in the day.  It's like they spring into existence at night, just to meander around aimlessly and attack any living thing they might stumble across.  No two of them look or even move perfectly alike, yet you wouldn't be able to say they have any personalities either."

He closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness rushed over him.

"9S?"

"I'm fine."  He forced himself to breathe, focusing on steadying himself.  The headaches had returned, and only gotten worse.  They seemed to escalate with his dreams, as they played on repeat nearly every night now.

A2 had given them a debriefing on the two sorcerer twins behind the war from the Lapsarian side.  Adam and Eve, she had called them, and 9S had kept his face smooth.  Whatever time he wasn't spending with 2B, he was buried again in the library, looking for answers about who he was deep in the archives. 

He would never betray 2B.  But the dreams troubled him in his sleeping hours and haunted him still when he was awake.  He couldn't shake the feeling of prophecy behind them.  If it really was Adam and Eve who had made him - whatever he was - then he would have to get as far away from 2B as he could.

2B gave him a look but didn't push any further, instead turning her steed back to the palace.

* * *

"It's an obscure legend," A2 explained, tapping the map.  "All but forgotten.  An ancient sort of life magic, long ago wiped from this land.  It might have something to do with these machines.  There's an ancient temple here," she tapped again, "which might have some of the answers we seek."

"This is in Lapsa territory," 2B said, frowning.

A2 gave her a wry grin.  "I've spent much of the past five years in Lapsa territory.  It hasn't killed me yet."

2B nodded to her cousin.  "Bring back some good news."


	11. Chapter 11

"2B," 9S said, lengthening his stride to catch up with her as she strode down the hall.  "It's been four months since we last heard from A2.  We have to talk about this."

"Not now," she replied curtly.  He could tell she was in a fury of a bad mood.  A2 had never been gone for this long, and definitely not without sending word.  His own dreams had only increased in frequency and intensity, and he had a bad feeling that it was connected with her disappearance.

He caught her hand.  It hurt his heart to see her so distraught, despite how hard she tried to not let it show.  "2B," he said, gently but firmly.  His heart was pounding.  "We have to talk.  There's also something I have to tell you."

* * *

"Ready?"

9S nodded, drinking in the scene before him.  His heart felt heavy.  He had told 2B about his dreams – dreams, that at this point, he was pretty sure were premonitions – and how he thought he needed to leave, to keep her safe.  She had pulled him close, held him as he cried.

"Oh, 9S," she had said gently.  "We are not the pawns of some scripted fate.  When the time comes, you will do the right thing.  I'm sure of it.  I am not afraid."

Now she stood before him, back straight, as seemingly untouchable as ever.  She was suited in full riding armor, Virtuous Treaty gleaming at her side.

The red sunrise washing over her looked like blood.

* * *

"This is somehow the worst plan we've ever had," 9S grumbled as he nearly tripped over another root.

"You're the tactician," 2B said, hacking her way through an overhanging vine.

He groaned.  Pod had just about had an aneurysm when they told him that they were going to go on an extended patrol together, never mind if he found out that his country's ruler and her closest advisor were currently traipsing through enemy territory looking for the remnants of an ancient civilization and a runaway heir.

They had both agreed it was likely to be a trap, so naturally they both refused to let the other go.  And, well, here they were, after a significant amount of shouting about their own individual combat abilities.

The temple came into view, a tree sprawling over and through a depilated structure, clearly abandoned for centuries.  The forest had long reclaimed it, and a significant part of an outer wall had collapsed inwards under the weight of a root.

"Careful," 9S whispered.  "There's a machine."

Sure enough, a creature appeared to be standing unmovingly at what might've been the door to the temple.

"There's moss on it," 2B said, and she approached it.

"Hello," the machine said, and 9S yelped.  2B, of course, barely flinched.  "My name is Pascal."

"It talks," 2B said, her voice hushed. 

"They've never shown any indication of consciousness before," 9S said, curiously, even as lightning crackled tentatively at his fingers.

"What are you guarding?" 2B directed the question at the machine.

"Oh."  9S wasn't sure machines could blink in confusion – or really, show any emotion at all – but if they could, this one was.  "I'm not sure I'm guarding anything.  This is merely where my kind come to rest."

"Your kind have been killing our people for years," 9S said accusingly.

"Oh dear," it said, and 9S swore it almost looked sorrowful.  "That must mean they're awake and hungry.  Did someone disturb their sleep?"

"Are you hungry?" 

The machine blinked again.  "I am not like the rest of them.  I exist only to serve this village."

It certainly didn't look like much of a village anymore, but that wasn't what was important right now.  9S took a step forward, having decided that this – this Pascal posed no immediate threat yet.  "How can we stop them?  How do we make them go back to sleep?"

"Perhaps if they could come back here," it said.  It cocked its head and blinked.  "But it seems someone took away the Emblem.  My kind can no longer rest here without it."

"9S," 2B said, and he became suddenly aware that the air around them was unnaturally warm. 

Flames arced through the air, setting the ground near them aflame.  A man stepped forward, stretching his arms above his head.  9S recognized him instantly.

Eve.

"You guys took so long to come," he complained, pouting, more fire dancing at his fingertips.  "Adam made me come out here every day and I got so bored I barely even noticed when you finally got here!"

"2B," 9S said, grabbing her hand.  His heart was pounding.  This didn't seem to be – to be when he killed her, Eve's skin was still clear, but he didn't want to take any chances.  "We have to run.  _Now_."

The urgency must have penetrated his voice, because she let him pull her away, and they fled through the forest together as the fire spread, trying to outrun Eve's maniacal laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

They camped for the night in an abandoned barn, stopping when they had outpaced the fire enough that 9S basically smacked into a wall face-first, it was so dark.  They huddled together, leaning against each other for warmth.

"So, any idea what this Emblem is?"  9S whispered to 2B.  "If it's something he can keep on him, we might have to confront him directly."

The trees around them rustled.

She shook her head, barely visible in the darkness.  "None.  But it must be the source of the ancient magic A2 mentioned."

"Great," 9S said grimly.  His head pounded and every inch of him wanted to just grab 2B and run away, far away from where anything could hurt them.  But he knew, even without looking, that her lips were determinedly pressed together.  "Whatever it is, we'll just have to steal it back."

* * *

9S took first watch, staring in to the trees as 2B leaned back and tried to get some rest.  His heart was still pounding, adrenaline rushing through his veins.  Everything in him screamed to get away when he had seen Eve.

9S tried to take deep breathes, calm himself, and focus on the task at hand.  They just had to get some rest and get through the night.  Hopefully, once Eve realized he had lost them, they could get away and try to get back to Pascal to get more information.  Clearly whatever the twins had done to him wasn't easily activatable on sight, or Eve would have done it already.

Everything was going to be okay.  9S kept repeating it, over and over, to himself.  They had a plan.  2B would be safe.  Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Behind them, the forest rumbled.  They could see smoke rising into the air, obscuring the sunset.

"It's been three days," 2B said grimly.  "This can't continue.  We can't outpace him or his fire and he's going to burn down the whole country at this rate."

"We'll have to stop him."  9S felt his stomach drop as he said the words.  They'd have to confront him.

2B nodded.  "What's the plan?

"Okay, we can't run through the flames to get to him, and we can't just sit here waiting to get roasted."  9S thought for a few moments, grabbing a stick to sketch out a rough battle plan.  "He obviously doesn't know where we are since he's setting just about everything behind us on fire, but we have at least an idea of where he is.  We might be able to do a wide circle around him and surprise him."

"Alright. At first light, we move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that updates have slowed down! I've been really busy the past two weekends and it's thrown my schedule completely off. Hope to get back on track and finish this whole thing off this week, so thanks for sticking around! :)


	13. Chapter 13

"9S."

He woke to 2B's voice, bolting upright as he saw her clutching Virtuous Treaty, facing down Eve again.

"I got scolded for setting so much of the forest on fire," Eve said sullenly. Was he – crying? "My brother yelled at me and went away and said he’ll only come back to play when I catch you."

9S gaped. It was like watching a child throwing a tantrum. This was a new level of madness that he had not been prepared for.

"I don't even care about the stupid plan," the man wailed, advancing towards them. Each step lit the ground beneath him on fire. "I just want my brother!"

"9S!" 2B pushed him aside as Eve thrust his arm, sending flames racing above them. The building started to crumble and she stumbled, dodging a falling beam.

"2B!" 9S tried to get to her, but debris rained down in front of him, cutting off his path.

The man stalked forward and raised his arm. 9S could no longer make out any of his words as he shouted, as a swirl of flames raised above him. His skin was slowly turning unnaturally black and his eyes glowed red with hatred as he launched the orb at 2B, lying stunned by his feet.

9S threw his arm out, desperately shouting. An answering swirl of energy shot out from his fingers, intercepting the ball of flame and sending it crashing harmless into a pillar.

"2B!" he shouted, as his companion struggled to her feet, bracing herself on her sword.

"Would you just – " she swung her sword at their enemy, her voice cracking as she screamed, " _die already_!"

The man staggered backward, her sword cleaving his head cleanly in two. 9S fell back with a relieved sigh.

2B staggered over to him and pulled him up, helping him stand. "It's over. Finally, it's over."

His head was pounding. His vision seemed to fade in and out, flickering between black and red.

"9S?"

He moved as if his body was not his own, letting energy crackle at his fingers until it formed a blade. In horror, he watched as he drew back.

2B looked at him, her eyes wide, gasping as he drove the magical blade into her heart. She staggered back, coughing up blood.

"Remember that this is not ... your fault," she gasped, one hand clutching at where his blade had pierced her. "This is not ... how this story ends."

And she fell forward.

9S collapsed onto his knees.

It was déjà vu.


	14. Chapter 14

For once, 9S was almost glad his head hurt.  At least that meant he wasn't dead.  Which meant –

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, his heart skipping beats as he looked around anxiously.  2B was sitting beside him, the sun shining onto her hair.

"Damn, 9S," she rasped, smiling at him.  She held up Cruel Oath and tapped him gently with it.  "I thought you were going to hold back."

"2B!"  He grabbed her, relishing the feeling of her body against his, very much alive.  "I'm sorry.  I did my best in the moment.  I didn't think –"

"I know," she cut in, leaning her forehead against his.  "I know.  It's okay."

"She just made a joke," A2's voice said dryly.  9S looked up to see her approach.  "And I thought I had crazy plans.  Trusting each other enough to just _nearly_ kill each other?  You guys make me look tame"  A golden trinket twinkled in her hands.

"A2!”  9S scrambled to his feet and wrapped her in a hug as well.  “Is that –?"

"The Emblem."  She held it up for him to see.  "The twins have held onto it for years and used it to twist their own magic.  For some reason, that madman was in charge of guarding both it and me.  Let's get this ridiculous bauble back where it belongs and put the machines to rest."

* * *

"Pascal!"  9S called out, nearly skipping through the ashes.  The structure of the building had been largely unharmed in the fire, although one wall had replaced its plant growth with scorch marks.  The guardian machine itself looked no worse for wear.  "We've returned the Emblem."

The machine woke and blinked at them again.  "Incredible!  I'm sure my people will be happy to have it again.  Please, if you will."

It held out what passed for hands.

"That's really weird," A2 said quietly, but she moved forward without hesitation at 2B’s nod.

Just before she dropped the Emblem into Pascal’s waiting hands, 9S glimpsed movement out of the corner of his eye.  Before he could say anything, his vision flashed red and he screamed as pain lanced through his head.


	15. Chapter 15

The battle seemed to rage slowly in flashes around him as he lay on the ground, clawing at his head, begging for the pain to stop. 

He heard A2 shout as the ground split open around them.  Adam threw out a hand and A2 went flying into the air, propelled by a gust of wind.  Her body crumpled to the ground.

He saw 2B charge past his prone body at Adam, screaming and slashing with her sword, her words incoherent in rage.

He saw Adam raise his hands.  He saw 2B staggering back, Virtuous Treaty gleaming as it flew through the air, skidding uselessly to a stop in the grass near him. 

He saw Adam step back, and he saw himself, his _other_ self, standing over 2B, red eyes gleaming, hands raised and crackling with energy –

– and 9S screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

* * *

He was still screaming, as he forced himself up.  A voice was pounding through his head, drowning out everything else, vibrating through the core of his being.  Tears streamed down his face.

9S knew he had to do what he had come here to do.  He took Virtuous Treaty, ignoring how it burned his hands.  He staggered, gasping, until he was standing behind 2B.

"Kill her, 9S."  Adam was smirking, but his eyes were cold.  His other self barked out a harsh laugh as 2B turned to him wordlessly.  "Let her feel the pain my brother felt when he died.  Do it, 9S!"

Adam's voice raised to a roar as 9S trembled.  "Finish this!"

"It's okay, 9S."  2B gave him a shaky smile.  "It's okay.  It's not your fault.  Don't worry.  It will be okay."

9S screamed as pain lanced through his head again.  He raised Virtuous Treaty - 

\- and he drove it through his other self’s heart.

His shadow screamed with him, eyes wide open, red and full of hate.  It shot lightning into him point-blank and 9S staggered, his muscles spasming, yet he refused to let go.

It felt like it would never stop.  The screaming, the pain.  9S didn't know where this other self came from, what magic the twins had wrought to bring the two of them into one world, but 9S felt like he was being ripped apart at the seams.

He knew, instinctively, that he was killing himself.  A self that might have been – no, self that _had_ been, that had killed 2B instead of saving her.  A self who had never broken free of the twins' control and existed now only as a puppet, full of rage and sorrow.

This was his oath.  Whatever magic that had allowed him to come here, to have a second chance, he was grateful for it.  He was glad he had met 2B.

9S closed his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

He felt surprisingly pleasant, considering that as far as he could tell, he was again lying on his back in a random field of grass.

He could hear voices in the distance and grinned.

"I propose that this time we _please_ leave him and continue on our way.  Nothing good can come of this again."

9S could feel a coolness as someone stepped over him, blocking the sun.  He blinked his eyes open.

"There are better places to take a nap than the ground, you know."  2B was frowning at him, Pod looking at him in disapproval as always.  She looked older, 9S thought.  But more at peace.  He was glad to see it.  "Here."

She held a hand out.  9S took it, letting her pull him up.  "Thanks, 2B."

She smiled tentatively.  "You know me?  After all this time?"

He pulled her in for a hug, relishing in the feeling of her body against his. 

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I'm looking forward to going back to weekly one-shot updates haha. Thanks so much to everyone who stuck around for an entire month to see this through, especially those who commented on every chapter! It's a great motivator :) I hope you enjoyed seeing the two of them get a sappy ending after going through so much.
> 
> Next week's upload was my personal favourite AU to write. Please look forward to it!


End file.
